


Life Looks Better In Spring

by Eme Jota (MissLoveshaku)



Category: Basketball RPF
Genre: ACB, Baskonia, Bilbao Basket, M/M
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-13
Updated: 2015-06-19
Packaged: 2018-03-30 10:49:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 11,742
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3933940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissLoveshaku/pseuds/Eme%20Jota
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>El 1 de marzo de 2015, al final del partido entre el Bilbao Basket y el Laboral Kutxa, una acción entre Tornike Shengelia y Dejan Todorovic termina en una gran tangana con la mayor parte de los jugadores implicados de una u otra forma. Al día siguiente, los equipos obligan a los dos jugadores a verse y disculparse a solas, en una reunión privada.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. La disculpa

**Author's Note:**

> Es mi primer fan fic, así que no espero gran cosa. Siempre me han gustado las historias que comienzan en los lugares más inesperados o de formas inesperadas.

Se había portado como un crío, la ira le hizo perder el control. Estaba profundamente arrepentido de ello, de la imagen que ahora se difundía de él, del susto que tendría todavía el pobre niño que estaba presente y del mal cuerpo que le habría quedado al resto de asistentes que estaban por la zona de la tangana. Tornike no era violento. Lo último que quería era que quedase esa imagen de él, perdiendo los papeles ante la provocación estúpida de un crio. Porque eso era lo que Dejan era, un crio inmaduro, ególatra, una futura estrellita que se creía intocable. Estaba enfadado con el chico, pero sobre todo estaba enfadado consigo mismo por haber reaccionado así, dándole el puñetazo que desencadenaba todo. No era propio de él y no podía volver a repetirse.

Habían pasado ya 12 horas desde el suceso. Sabía lo que le tocaba ahora: disculparse con el crío, con la gente que estaba cerca y con todo el que fuese necesario. Las dos últimas no le importaban pero no quería bajo ningún concepto disculparse con Todorovic. Al fin y al cabo, era su actitud la que había llevado a la pelea, esa forma de encararse y de empujarle por detrás tan barriobajera que tuvo no era digna de un jugador de baloncesto. Claro que tampoco lo era su respuesta, dándole un gancho directo a la cara. Sabía que el día en el pabellón no iba a ser fácil. A su entrenador no le gustaba ese tipo de comportamiento. Tampoco a él, pero eso no quitaba que le fuese a caer una buena reprimenda. Quizás hasta una multa del club. La leyenda urbana (o no leyenda) decía que la renovación del gimnasio se había pagado en su totalidad con multas a un jugador hacía varias temporadas. Se imaginaba que nadie le libraría de una, visto lo que estaba saliendo en televisión sobre la pelea.

Cuando llegó, le esperaba una sorpresa. Su entrenador y la gente de comunicación lo estaban esperando en la entrada de los vestuarios.

—Hay algo que tienes que hacer antes.

Lo sabía. Tenía que disculparse. Sin embargo, habían pensado algo diferente, una llamada por teléfono, un mensaje de whatsapp, algo que no implicase tener que verle. Pero Bilbao estaba cerca. Lo mejor era que se encontrase con Todorovic y lo hablasen en persona, civilizadamente. Los dos solos, sin nadie que contribuyese a que la violencia volviese a hacer acto de presencia. “Genial, aguantar a ese crío y, además, tener que hacerlo con una sonrisa”. Esperaba que por lo menos Dejan llegase con la intención de disculparse también y no con ganas de buscar más bronca. Al fin y al cabo, era él quien se había llevado el puñetazo en la cara. No se esperaba mucho del encuentro, en realidad. Sería lo de siempre: foto de cara a la galería, un par de palabras vacías por parte de ambos reconociendo lo mal que se han portado y cada uno a su casa, a poner verde al otro a sus espaldas mientras comentaban con sus compañeros lo estúpido que era hacer algo así. Al menos eso era lo que esperaba él de ese encuentro.

Un rato después estaba en su destino. Le acompañaron hasta una sala y se encontró con que Dejan ya estaba dentro. Los de comunicación de ambos equipos comenzaron con el asunto, incómodo para ambos jugadores. Después salieron y se quedó solo con el crío, sin saber qué decirle. ¿Lo siento? Tal vez empezar por ahí era lo mejor.

—Lo siento.— Fue finalmente Dejan el primero en hablar. No parecía arrepentido en absoluto. Lo dijo sin sentirlo, mirando por la ventana, deseando que terminase de una vez. No podía culparlo. Él estaba pensando exactamente lo mismo.  
—Yo también. No tendría que haber reaccionado así.  
—Obviamente no.—Añadió Todorovic, molesto.—Podrías haberme roto la nariz.

El tono en el que lo decía no le gustó nada. Se suponía que era una reunión para disculparse, para hablar como personas y que todo fuese amigable y bonito para vender lo bien que se llevaban los dos equipos a pesar de la rivalidad. Pero con el crío insufrible ese provocándole de nuevo, no iban a conseguirlo. Era una mala idea que los hubiesen dejado solos.

—Bueno, tu empujón por la espalda tampoco fue precisamente deportivo.—Le contestó Toko. No era esa la actitud que esperaba de Todorovic.  
—Irás a compararme un estúpido empujón con un derechazo directo a la cara.  
—Irás a compararme un derechazo después de que me empujes por la espalda y que luego intente separar a los que se sumaron a la trifulca—porque era cierto, al ver la que se había montado, fue el primero en intentar separar a los que se sumaron después— con un empujón por la espalda sin provocación alguna y tratar de volver para seguir zurrando, que si no lo haces es porque te agarran.

El chico se quedó callado después de eso. No dijo nada, pero empezó a observarle atentamente, demasiado atentamente. Tornike pensó que la discusión había terminado, pero se equivocaba. El chaval se levantó y avanzó poco a poco hasta situarse a su lado. Shengelia hizo lo mismo, no le gustaba en absoluto encontrarse sentado ante alguien que le miraba amenazante desde arriba.

—Se supone que íbamos a hablar como personas, Todorovic. ¿Es que no puedes hacerlo ni cinco minutos?

Dejan se acercó más. Estaban frente a frente, tan cerca que podía sentir la respiración del chico en su rostro. El serbio le miró de arriba abajo y después volvió a clavar sus ojos oscuros en los del georgiano. ¿Por qué no paraba de mirarle de esa forma? Le ponía histérico. No le gustaba cuando otro hombre le miraba de esa forma, sobre todo porque no tenía ni idea de lo que pasaba por la cabeza del serbio. Se echó un paso atrás. Odiaba perder hasta en esas estúpidas luchas de egos, en los juegos de miradas, pero lo último que quería era tener más problemas con ese crío. Porque eso es lo que era, un maldito crío que le ponía de los nervios. El ambiente estaba muy tenso. Lejos de relajarse, Todorovic dio de nuevo un paso hacia él, quedando de nuevo muy cerca, clavando sus ojos en él de nuevo. Pero no dijo nada, ni hizo ninguna otra clase de movimiento. Tornike no entendía absolutamente nada de lo que estaba pasando.

Antes de que pudiese preguntar o decir nada, Dejan le besó. Era asqueroso. Él era heterosexual, lo tenía muy claro… O eso creía. Su cabeza le decía eso, pero su cuerpo no se apartó. No quería hacerlo. Correspondió al beso del moreno. Después lo empujó hasta que fue el chico el que quedó contra la pared. Le agarró las muñecas con fuerza, para retenerlo en esa posición. Solo entonces fue consciente de lo que estaba pasando.

—Yo no… Yo no soy gay.—articuló, todavía con el pulso acelerado. No se explicaba qué era lo que acababa de ocurrir.

Dejan respondió besándole de nuevo. Una vez más, se quedó pegado a los labios del serbio, sin conseguir apartarse de ellos, como si fuesen el polo opuesto que le obligaba a acercarse a él por mucho que intentase resistirse.

—Ya. Y yo soy el pato Donald.— le dijo Dejan, al apartarse por segunda vez. Seguía con esa actitud que tanto odiaba, desafiante, irreverente, chulesca. Tornike se apartó un par de pasos de él, pero el chico volvió a la carga. Solo que esta vez no se contentó solo con sus labios.

Las manos del serbio comenzaron a toquetear sus partes íntimas. Lo suficiente para empezar a provocar una reacción en él. No entendía por qué su cuerpo estaba reaccionando a los estímulos del chico. Nunca le había pasado lo mismo con ningún otro hombre.

—Discutir me pone cachondo.— Le susurró Dejan, al oído. Tornike sintió como un escalofrío recorría su cuerpo de los pies a la cabeza. Ese maldito lo estaba consiguiendo. Le estaba excitando. De pronto toda la tensión que sentía en el ambiente se había convertido en algo diferente, algo sexual. Y tampoco se sentía demasiado cómodo con eso, aunque era ciertamente mejor que discutir. — Y me llevas calentando desde ayer. Es culpa tuya.

Volvió a entrar en razón durante el tiempo suficiente para apartar a Dejan de un empujón. No estaban ahí para eso. Estaban ahí para solucionar el lio que habían armado el día anterior. ¿Cómo podía pensar Todorovic en ese tipo de cosas en una situación como esa?

—Lo de ayer no volverá a pasar. No fue un comportamiento digno de dos deportistas de élite.— Zanjó, volviendo a sentarse. Observó al chico, que permaneció inmóvil durante unos segundos, quizás pensando qué era lo más apropiado. Tornike deseó con todas sus fuerzas que se dejase de tonterías. Bastante subida estaba ya la temperatura en ese momento.

Parecía que Dejan se daba por vencido. Cerró los ojos y suspiró. Sin embargo, cuando se quiso dar cuenta tenía de nuevo al chico encima. Y esta vez, más cerca todavía. Se había sentado sobre él y le miraba fijamente, con una sonrisa dibujada en los labios.

—No creerás que soy tan mala persona como para dejar que te vayas con la sangre ahí abajo.— las palabras salían de la boca del serbio casi apagadas. Tornike no se movió, temía que cualquier tipo de roce aumentara el problema que tenía entre las piernas.

—Para.

Dejan no le hizo caso. Le besó de nuevo y aprovechó para empezar a desabrocharle el pantalón. Pero esta vez Tornike consiguió liberarse del beso del serbio e intentar detenerlo.

—¿Qué crees que estás haciendo?— Preguntó el georgiano.

El serbio lo miró, contrariado. Estaba seguro de que pensaba que estaba loco por buscar el contacto físico con alguien con quien se había peleado el día anterior, porque ese tipo de cosas le excitasen. Pero eso era algo pasado. Ahora mismo la sangre acumulada en su entrepierna no le dejaba pensar. Solo quería aliviar esa tensión sexual no resuelta y no volver a ver a Tornike.

—Nunca lo has hecho con un chico, ¿no?— añadió Dejan, que seguía a lo suyo. Observó como el georgiano se sonrojaba y le apartaba la mirada. Era eso. Estaba seguro de que los dos lo querían, pero Tornike era demasiado “hombre” y demasiado “hetero” como para reconocerlo.

Pero no necesitaba que lo reconociese. Su boca y su entrepierna hablaban por él.Sabía que Tornike estaba todavía cohibido, rígido, pero él mismo se encargó de ello usando su propio cuerpo hasta que el georgiano estuvo tan excitado que no pudo reprimirse más. Shengelia le agarró con fuerza para levantarle y ponerle sobre la mesa. Ahora era él quien llevaba las riendas, quien había dejado de pensar. El serbio esbozó una sonrisa, disfrutando la situación, y dejó que el georgiano fuese quien dictase el ritmo que iban a seguir. Dejan gemía de vez en cuando, al contrario que el georgiano, que trató de reprimirse hasta el último momento.

Nada más terminar, ambos se vistieron apresuradamente. Tornike todavía no se podía creer lo que acababa de hacer, no podía creer lo mucho que lo había disfrutado. Lo acababa de hacer con un chico, con el que para más inri se había pegado el día anterior, y además, probablemente era uno de los mejores polvos de su vida. Terminó de coger sus cosas para salir cuanto antes. Llevaban demasiado tiempo dentro, en cualquier momento podría haber entrado alguien. Había sido algo completamente irresponsable. Tornike todavía no estaba seguro de qué pasaría a continuación. ¿Qué era ahora? Nunca antes hubiese pensado que pudiese sentir atracción por alguien de su mismo sexo. Era ese maldito crío, que le volvía loco en todos los sentidos, con esa actitud de chulo y de prepotente. Ya no estaba seguro de nada.

Todavía no se había ido y ya quería volverle a ver. No sabía cómo, ni cuándo, ni dónde, ni siquiera si volvería a ocurrir algo, pero no podía dejarlo ahí. No hasta que no supiese qué era lo que acababa de ocurrirle. En cuanto Dejan terminó de vestirse también, se volvió a acercar a él. Ya no parecía el mismo. Estaba cabizbajo y ligeramente sonrojado.

—Siento lo de ayer. Ahora de verdad. Tienes razón, no fue un comportamiento deportivo por mi parte. No volverá a ocurrir.

Tornike sonrió, con la típica sonrisa estúpida que se le queda a todo el mundo cuando observa algo adorable. Dejan lo era. Bajo esa pose chulesca, quizás no era tan mal chaval, después de todo.

—Yo también lo siento. De verdad.

Al final estaba todo arreglado. Todo menos la confusión que sentía repentinamente sobre su sexualidad. Pero por lo menos, por mucho que quisiese hacerlo, ya no tendría que ver a ese crío hasta el próximo partido. Que no sería este año. O eso esperaba. Quizás eso era lo mejor hasta que tuviese las cosas claras. O quizás no, pero ahora en frío, casi prefería no saberlo. Antes de que saliese, Todorovic le dio un papel doblado. Iba a abrirlo, pero el chico habló antes.

—Si te aburres, te apetece hacer cualquier cosa o… no sé, si simplemente quieres repetir, llámame.

No pensaba hacerlo. Guardó el papel en el bolsillo y salió de la habitación, dejando al chaval atrás. Lo único que quería era volver a Vitoria cuanto antes y olvidarse de todo eso.  
O no. Después de los entrenamientos de la jornada, nada más llegar a casa, volvió a encontrar en el bolsillo del pantalón el papel que el chico le había dado. Le dio muchas vueltas: lo mejor era tirarlo. Todo sería más sencillo. Desaparecería de su vista y con él, las dudas que no quería resolver. Sin embargo, de nuevo su cuerpo reaccionó de otra forma.

—¿Dejan? Soy Toko. Quería… Quería echar una partida al 2k esta noche. Podrías venir, si te apetece.

El chico ni siquiera se lo pensó.

—¿Me vas a hacer además proposiciones indecentes? Si es así, voy ahora mismo.  
—Eh… yo… —titubeó, todavía sin acostumbrarse a escuchar todo eso de la boca de otro hombre.— Quien sabe. Tendrás que venir para descubrirlo.  
—Estaré ahí en una hora.

Tornike suspiró. Era totalmente consciente de lo que acababa de hacer. Probablemente acabase con más dudas después de esa noche. Probablemente no fuese capaz de resolver las que ya tenía en ese momento. Pero no le importaba. Al fin y al cabo, era el momento de dejarse llevar. Se acercaba la primavera.


	2. Las dudas

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tras pasar una noche juntos, Tornike no tiene demasiado claro si debe seguir con ello. Las dudas sobre su propia sexualidad le asaltan una y otra vez, además, no quiere que nadie se entere de lo que está haciendo.

De nuevo había sido débil. Él mismo se prometió no llamarle, pero al final no pudo evitarlo. Y no solo eso, también terminó cediendo ante los deseos de su cuerpo, como si no pudiese hacer nada por evitarlo.

Despertó al lado de Dejan, abrazando el cuerpo desnudo del chico. La noche anterior la recordaba todavía mejor que el sexo apresurado de por la mañana. Estaba seguro: el serbio le atraía. ¿Cómo podía atraerle un hombre? No era posible. Nunca, nunca se había sentido así con un hombre. Pero con Dejan era diferente. ¿Qué era entonces? ¿Bisexual? No lo creía, no era atracción al sexo masculino. Solo era Dejan. ¿Era solo curiosidad? Podía ser, pero nunca le había pasado antes. ¿Era solo Dejan? Era solo Dejan. Estaba casi seguro de que esa era la opción correcta.

Para el chico no parecía ser algo nuevo. Estaba seguro de que se había acostado con hombres anteriormente. No parecía tener ningún tipo de reparo en mostrar abiertamente su sexualidad. En el fondo le daba un poco de envidia que tuviese las cosas tan claras, no como él, que ahora mismo era un desastre. Veía a Dejan con otros ojos. El chico tenía un lado simpático después de todo. La noche anterior habían echado un par de partidas al 2k, cenado pizza y finalmente, terminado en la cama. Incluso podía decir que le caía bien. Le caía bien, compartían aficiones y el sexo era increíble, ¿qué más podía pedir? Lo único que le preocupaba era el hecho de que alguien pudiese enterarse. Dejan no parecía tener demasiado cuidado con esas cosas, al menos por la forma en la que le había entrado sin saber cómo podría reaccionar el georgiano. Y lo peor no era que alguien se enterase, era que alguien lo hiciese antes de que él mismo tuviese claro qué era lo que quería.

—Nunca creí que fueses a llamarme de verdad.— La voz de Dejan le sacó de sus pensamientos. El chico estaba despierto, pero seguía acurrucado contra él, entre sus brazos. El calor de su cuerpo desnudo era agradable. —Creí que eras demasiado heterosexual, demasiado macho para reconocer que bueno… lo que hicimos ayer fue algo real.

Él también lo pensaba. Todavía no sabía si la llamada era producto de la confusión que sentía en ese momento o si era algo que de verdad quería hacer. En un principio solo pensaba en el placer, su segundo pensamiento era despejar dudas. Aunque no se alegraba por ello, ahora tenía claro al menos que el chico le gustaba físicamente, que tenían cierta conexión .

—Ahora mismo no sé siquiera qué soy. Estoy demasiado confuso como para llamarme nada.— reconoció, cohibido. No quería decir esas palabras en alto, ahora eran reales. Se había acostado con un hombre y le gustaba. Era cierto, ¿qué iba a hacer ahora?

Dejan se incorporó y se acomodó a su lado, sentado en la cama.

—No todo es blanco o negro. Hay tantas etiquetas como personas.— Comenzó el serbio. Shengelia no quería que le diese una charla sobre ese tema, pero no pudo callarlo.— ¿Conoces la escala de Kinsey? Pone números del 0 al 6. Tú serías probablemente un 1. Yo soy un 5.

Tornike no tenía ni idea de lo que Dejan le estaba diciendo, pero asintió como si lo supiese. No quería quedar como un inculto delante del chico. El serbio aprovechó su confusión para besarle otra vez. Sabía a confianza, a mañana, a aire fresco. Era algo diferente, pero agradable. Solo había pasado un día, pero podía decir que se había acostumbrado a ello. Todavía le daba un poco de reparo, pero era extrañamente soportable.

Dejan se fue a duchar mientras él se preparaba. Tenía entrenamiento en poco tiempo. Cuando el serbio estuvo listo salieron los dos del piso. Shengelia comprobó que nadie veía a Todorovic salir con él antes de dejarle abandonar el apartamento.

—¿Volverás a llamarme?— Le preguntó el chaval antes de meterse en su coche.  
—Puede ser.

Esa fue toda su despedida. No pensaba besarle en la calle, lo último que quería era que alguien supiese que estaba experimentando con su sexualidad, que tenía dudas. Odiaba pensar en ello, sentía que intentaba esconderse como si fuese algo malo, como si le avergonzase. Igual lo hacía. Pensar en ello no le ayudaba, solo se sentía un cobarde. Llegó al pabellón con tiempo y aprovechó para buscar en el móvil qué era eso de la escala de Kingsey. Se sorprendió al ver una escala que clasificaba las sexualidades. Y no podía estar más de acuerdo con Dejan. No era 100% heterosexual, pero tampoco bisexual. Era, efectivamente, un 1. Pero lo que más le sorprendió fue que Dejan fuese un 5. Eso quería decir que también tenía contactos esporádicos con mujeres. Los dos eran iguales, pero al revés.

Después de entrenar se duchó en los vestuarios, como siempre. Salió de los últimos, le gustaba tomarse su tiempo bajo el agua caliente, despejándose después de un duro entrenamiento. Antes de vestirse cogió su móvil y encontró un par de mensajes de Dejan. El cambio en su rostro fue notable. Incluso un par de compañeros que quedaban ahí, Causeur y Iverson, se acercaron a ver qué era lo que pasaba.

Guardó el teléfono apresuradamente, no quería que nadie lo viese. Sin embargo, lo hizo con tanta prisa que se le cayó al suelo y fue Colton quien lo recogió.

—Guau.— dijo el americano, ojiplático.— No sabía que… bueno...

Fabien le quitó el teléfono de las manos y pudo observar también la foto que Dejan le había enviado de su miembro erecto, acompañada del mensaje “Si quieres venirte esta noche, ésta de aquí está deseando verte.”

Tornike maldijo una y otra vez a Todorovic mentalmente. ¿Por qué tenía que mandarle ese tipo de fotos, y además, por qué cuando sabe que está entrenando? Recuperó su teléfono y, ahora sí, lo guardó como es debido. No sabía qué decirles. Estaba muy sonrojado, nervioso, preocupado por qué dirían. Y, sobre todo, temeroso de que hubiesen visto quién era el remitente de esos mensajes.

—Toko, tio, sabes que no hay nada malo en ello, ¿verdad?— Le dijo Fabien, acercándose a él.— No serías el primero en ser… homosexual.  
—No lo soy. Solo me atrae él.— Evitó decir su nombre, por si acaso. Sabía que Colton y Fabien eran buena gente, quizás los que menos le importaba que lo supiesen, pero le daba miedo que se enterase alguien más. O peor, que descubriesen que era Dejan. No era precisamente la situación idílica para decir "he conocido a alguien". ¿Qué podía decir? "Oh, sí, descubrimos que nos atraíamos el uno al otro después de que el serbio me dijese que le ponen las discusiones".  
—Espero que sea lo que sea que tengáis, no tuviese que ver con la pelea.— Añadió Colton. Tornike palideció. Seguro que había visto el nombre del chico en el mensaje. Dejan iba a convertirse en su peor pesadilla. Aún estaba a tiempo de echarse atrás, ¿no?  
—Claro que no. Nunca le levantaría la mano a un… Lo que quiera que sea.

Al escuchar sus palabras, el que palideció fue Fabien. También Colton parecía contrariado. Sus caras de desconcierto le hicieron preguntarse qué era lo que estaba pasando. Entendía que Fabien se sorprendiese, ¿pero Colton? Era él quien le había preguntado por Todorovic.

—¿Todorovic? ¿Cuándo y cómo ha pasado eso?— Preguntó el americano. Tornike seguía completamente confuso. ¿De qué hablaba si no?

Los tres permanecieron en silencio lo que en ese momento les pareció una eternidad. Shengelia no sabía qué decir, tampoco los otros dos chicos. Todo estaba siendo muy raro, todavía más raro que el haberse acostado con un hombre dos veces el día anterior. Y eso ya era suficientemente raro.

—¿No lo decías por él?— Fue él mismo quien habló finalmente.  
—No. Solo lo decía porque nunca te había visto perder los papeles antes, quizás una bronca con un ligue podría haber puesto las cosas algo más tensas.

Tornike se sentó en el banco. Sabía que ahora le iba a tocar hablar de ello sí o sí. Fabien y Colton se sentaron cada uno a un lado, observándole. Si de algo estaba seguro era de que no quería hablar de Dejan con ellos.

—¿Qué es lo que está pasando, Toko?— Preguntó Fabien. El francés parecía preocupado, de forma casi paternal. Sabía que podía hablar con él, solo que no le salía. No tenía pensado hablar de ese tema con nadie que no fuese el propio Dejan.  
—No está pasando nada. Solo estoy despejando dudas.

Fabien no pareció muy contento, pero no dijo nada. Quien habló en cambio fue Colton.

—Espero que sepas lo que haces. Ya sabes que en el deporte es… duro. No deberías meterte si no sabes si vas a ser capaz de sobrellevarlo.

Lo sabía de sobra. Es más, no tenía intención de que nadie lo supiese, pero no se imaginaba que lo primero que hiciese el otro chico al llegar a su casa fuese mandarle fotos comprometidas. Nota mental: no volver a ver los mensajes de Todorovic en lugares públicos.

—No hay nada que sobrellevar. No debería saberlo nadie y no creo que vuelva a verle.

Ninguno de los dos insistió demasiado en el tema. Decidieron dejar las cosas como estaban en ese momento No tenía sentido presionarle, al fin y al cabo, los dos veían claramente que Tornike no estaba preparado para hablar de ello todavía.

 

Mientras, en Bilbao, Dejan había ido directamente a entrenar. Cuando salió del entrenamiento supo al instante que iba a tener una vuelta a casa movidita. Marko, su compañero de equipo y de piso, le esperaba en la puerta del coche. Siempre tardaba menos en la ducha, así que le tocaba esperar, era lo normal. Sin embargo, no parecía contento.

—Al menos podías avisar de que no vas a aparecer.  
—Lo que haga no es asunto tuyo, Marko.

Normalmente se llevaban bien, pero a veces el montenegrino era demasiado protector. Todavía lo veía como un crio. Odiaba esa actitud tan paternalista, sobre todo porque no necesitaba un segundo padre. Tenía uno y era más que suficiente.

Marko entró en el lado del copiloto. Era el único que sabía que no era heterosexual. En realidad, se lo había contado porque no le quedaba otra si quería traer a algún chico a casa de vez en cuando. Bastante de vez en cuando. Aunque lo sabía, no le podía decir que acababa de pasar la noche en la casa del hombre que le había propinado un buen derechazo dos días antes. Marko lo mataría. O por lo menos, le caería una buena bronca.

—¿Qué tal te fue en la reunión de ayer?— Preguntó Marko. Aún no habían hablado de ello.  
—Lo normal. Nos disculpamos, hablamos un rato, todo arreglado.

En ese momento recibió un mensaje. Deseaba verlo, pero estaba conduciendo. No podía esperar hasta llegar a casa. Quizás era Toko, que le decía que iría esa noche. El chico le atraía mucho, sobre todo por cómo conectaban cuando estaban juntos. Lo deseaba. Tenía suerte de que fuese correspondido, se había lanzado sin paracaídas. No se quería ni imaginar qué habría pasado si fuese un capullo y quisiese hundirle. El mundo del deporte seguía siendo profundamente homófobo, podría cerrarle muchas puertas y traerle problemas.

Pero no. Se había lanzado y por ahora le estaba saliendo bien. Fuera de la cancha incluso podían llevarse bien. Era un chaval agradable, tenían muchos intereses comunes además del baloncesto y eso siempre era bueno para tener algo por lo que empezar. Podían incluso llegar a ser amigos, además de tener encuentros sexuales. Por ahora prefería no pensar más allá de eso. Los últimos chicos que había conocido eran todos iguales, poco interesantes y solo válidos para una noche. Nada más. Con Shengelia era diferente, tenían cierta conexión. Quién lo iba a decir.

Nada más aparcar, buscó ansioso el teléfono mientras Marko bajaba del coche. Se sintió decepcionado al ver que no era de Toko. Se asombró de su propia decepción, normalmente le importaba bastante poco que un chico le escribiese. También porque normalmente no solían gustarle demasiado los chicos con los que ligaba. Esta vez era diferente. No pensaba negarlo, le gustaba un poco. Si se lo hubiesen dicho dos días antes, se hubiese reído tanto que probablemente le habría dado un ataque. ¿Él? ¿Y ese macarra georgiano? ¡Ni de broma!

Entró en casa y dejó el móvil tirado en el primer lugar que encontró. Estaba seguro de que ya contestaría en otro momento, quizás todavía estaba ocupado, o no miraba el móvil frecuentemente. Volvió a los cinco minutos, no quería dejarlo solo por si acaso… Lo dejó tirado de nuevo al encontrarse a sí mismo pensando eso. No era él quien iba detrás de un chico. Lo había invitado, su parte estaba hecha. Si quería ir, sería el georgiano quien le escribiría. Después decidió ir a molestar a Marko mientras hablaba con su madre por Skype. Ya estaba acostumbrada a que Dejan interrumpiese en cualquier momento diciendo lo primero que se le venía a la cabeza.

Consiguió contener los impulsos de acercarse de nuevo al teléfono y ser él quien le escribiese otra vez, pero se le notaba que estaba nervioso. Cuando colgó la llamada, Marko se puso muy serio. Sabía lo que eso significaba. Y nunca era nada bueno, por desgracia.

—¿Qué has hecho esta vez?— Preguntó.  
—Nada. Simplemente he conocido a un chico. Nada más.

Marko suspiró. Esas cosas nunca terminaban bien. Le haría ilusión dos días, luego empezaría a quejarse de lo pesado que era el chico en cuestión y finalmente se aburriría de él. Ya se lo había visto hacer en otras ocasiones. Incluso con un chico cercano a ellos, de su mismísimo grupo de amigos. No le hacía gracia esa parte de Dejan, pero estaba ya cansado de repetírselo una y otra vez. ¿Para qué? Era como un niño: cuantas más veces le dijeses algo, peor, menos caso te iba a hacer.

—Esta vez es diferente, Marko. Además del sexo, nos llevamos bien, como colegas. —atajó Dejan, aunque el rostro de incredulidad de Marko dejaba bastante claro que no se lo creía. No podía culparle por ello.  
—Eso solo lo hará más difícil para él cuanto lo dejes, como a todos.


	3. La cena

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ninguno de los dos se ha atrevido a volver a contactar con el otro. Causeur le comenta que han quedado con Dairis Bertans para cenar en Bilbao, e ignorando que podría encontrar a Dejan en cualquier momento, Tornike decide ir igualmente.

Después de un par de semanas, todavía no había recibido ninguna llamada de Dejan. Ni siquiera más mensajes después de la dichosa foto. Tornike comenzaba a impacientarse, pero al mismo tiempo, se alegraba de que el problema hubiese desaparecido. Él no iba a ser quien llamase a Dejan, lo tenía claro. Tenía su orgullo, además, si el chico no estaba interesado, él menos todavía. Prefería afrontar las situaciones complicadas y arreglarlas, pero no se iba a quejar de que por una vez, desapareciese. El chico estaba fuera de su vida, solo Fabien y Colton se habían enterado y nadie tendría por qué salir mal parado de esa pequeña aventura. Seguiría adelante con su vida heterosexual, sin más serbios molestos que le hiciesen dudar de lo que era o lo que no.

—¿No has vuelto a llamar a tu amiguito?— Le preguntaba a veces Fabien, para meterse con él. Al principio le ponía nervioso que lo dijese en voz alta. Ahora ya se había acostumbrado y le daba igual. Ya no era su “amiguito”, de todas formas. Tampoco lo podía considerar así, de todos modos, nunca lo había sido. Se pegaron, hicieron las paces, se acostaron y jugaron a videojuegos mientras cenaban pizza. Igual que llegó, se fue.

En el fondo, quizás esperaba que por lo menos el chico hubiese mostrado más interés en él. No porque tuviese ningún tipo de necesidad, ni siquiera le importaba qué hubiese pasado: era por el simple hecho de saber que le interesaba a alguien. Y a alguien atractivo. Le gustaba sentirse deseado. Había sido Dejan quien le buscó primero, ¿por qué lo daba por perdido tan pronto? ¿Pensaba que iba a hacer él todo el trabajo? Pues se equivocaba. El serbio era el que tenía que llamarle. Era lo justo.

—Vamos a acercarnos a Bilbao con Davis esta noche. Cenar algo, tomar unas copas con su hermano, esas cosas. ¿Te vienes?— Le dijo el francés. Él, Mike y Ben se iban a Bilbao con los Bertans. No guardaba buen recuerdo del último encuentro con Dairis, durante la tangana.

Además, pronto se dio cuenta de que también estaba la posibilidad de tener que ver a Dejan. De verdad que odiaba que no le hubiese llamado nunca más. Y odiaba todavía más pensar en ello, porque él sabía que en el fondo le daba igual. O eso quería creer. Seguramente ya tendría a otro pringado con el que pasar una noche y ese pensamiento le daba asco. Se sentía un poco utilizado, como un pañuelo de papel. Usar y tirar, nada más. Ni siquiera sabía por qué seguía dándole vueltas, Dejan no le importaba en absoluto. Que no, que no le importaba. No era nadie para él.

—Perfecto. —Quería probárselo a sí mismo. Todorovic le daba igual. Solo era uno más de los muchos rivales contra los que había jugado, nada más.

Llegaron a Bilbao a la hora de cenar. Además de Dairis, también estaban Marko y Quino Colom. Se sentía un poco incómodo, como si estuviese en un ambiente hostil. Sabía que no era la ciudad, ni la compañía, estaba todo en su mente. Era cosa suya. Todavía se sentía intranquilo después de su aparición triunfal de la última vez. No había ni rastro de resentimiento en ninguno de los jugadores del otro equipo, pero aun así no estaba cómodo.

Decidió no quedarse más que a cenar. Volvería a casa, todavía no era muy tarde. Igual incluso podría llamar a Colton o a alguno de los chavales y tomar algo por Vitoria. Sin embargo, cuando estaba a punto de marcharse se chocó con alguien conocido. O mejor dicho, fue el chico quien chocó contra él mientras abría la puerta del restaurante. Era Dejan.

No le extrañaba. Eran sus compañeros, sus amigos, su ciudad. Probablemente se unía para salir de fiesta con ellos. El serbio sí parecía sorprendido, cosa que también entendía. Seguramente era el último sitio donde esperase encontrarle. Los demás chicos le llamaron, pero Todorovic les despidió diciéndoles que les alcanzaría más tarde. Le miraron extrañados, pero asintieron. Todos menos Marko, que parecía suspicaz. No le gustaba nada la mirada que les echó. Tornike no lo comprendía. No tenían nada que hablar. Mejor dicho, no tenía ninguna intención de hablar con él, solo quería irse a casa. Sin embargo, Dejan insistió en que le dejase invitarle a una copa.

—Solo una. —Concedió. Una y sin alcohol, tenía que conducir de vuelta a casa. No quería arriesgarse, aunque solo fuese una.

Dejan le sonrió y Tornike trató de no mirarle. Maldito crío, siempre conseguía lo que quería de él, era superior a sus fuerzas. Todavía estaba enfadado con él, por haberle hecho eso y después desaparecer, por no haberse dignado ni siquiera a llamarle durante esas dos semanas. Por haberle tenido, aunque no lo reconociese nunca, pegado al teléfono esperando un nuevo mensaje.

—No volviste a llamarme.— Le dijo Dejan, dándole vueltas a la bebida. Tornike no podía creerse que quisiese hablar de eso. No eran nada, no tenía la obligación de llamarle. Era Dejan el que tendría que haberlo hecho, no él. El serbio era el interesado, si tanto lo quería tenía que ir a por ello. A él le daba igual, o eso se decía una y otra vez. Ya casi se lo creía, por lo menos a ratos.

Claro que sin tener al chico delante todo era mucho más fácil que cuando de verdad estaba presente.

—Podrías haber llamado tú.  
—Te invité a casa y ni siquiera contestaste a mis mensajes. ¿Por qué no respondiste?  
—¿Qué quieres que responda a una foto de tu pene, Dejan? Mis compañeros estaban ahí, Fabien y Colton lo vieron. No necesito que me envíes nada de ese estilo.

Dejan no parecía hacerle demasiado caso. Se terminó la bebida de un solo trago y pidió otra. Shengelia estaba muy incómodo con esa situación.

—Te tocaba a ti mover ficha.— añadió el serbio.— Creía que habíamos conectado.

Tornike se echó a reír.

—No sabía que estuviésemos jugando al ajedrez. Esto va así, chico, si querías verme, podrías haber llamado. Y si hubiese querido verte, habría hecho lo propio.

Era mentira y lo sabía. Aunque intentase negarlo, le había dado vueltas un montón de veces, se planteó incluso llamarle alguna vez. Pero era orgulloso, orgulloso y estaba confuso, así que no pensaba ser él quien cediese. Era Dejan, joder, tenía que haberle llamado él. No era cosa suya.

Y de tanto pensar en eso, cuando se quiso dar cuenta, habían pasado por lo menos dos semanas desde la última vez que se vieron.

Permanecieron en silencio durante un largo rato. Toko no tenía nada más que decirle y Dejan parecía más interesado en ponerse hasta arriba de alcohol. No sabía por qué no se iba de ahí, qué era lo que le mantenía atado a ese estúpido bar donde lo único que hacía era ver a Todorovic beber una copa tras otra. Por suerte, ninguno de los dos tenía que jugar al día siguiente. De vez en cuando el chico le recriminaba alguna cosa, antes de volver a callarse durante otro rato. Empezaba a ponerse nervioso. Hacía rato que no llevaba la cuenta de las copas que Dejan se había bebido cuando decidió marcharse. La conexión que Dejan podía haber sentido con él en sus primeros encuentros ya no estaba. Era libre.  
Al final resultaba que solo quería experimentar, nada más.

Se levantó y se despidió de Todorovic. El chico se levantó también, pero trastabilló y estuvo a punto de caerse. Solo entonces el georgiano se dio cuenta de que el serbio estaba demasiado borracho como para que llegase hasta su casa o sus amigos sin tener problemas.

Se llevó las manos a la cabeza. Odiaba hacer de niñera. ¿Para eso quería tomar algo con él? No lo entendía. Toda la noche era un gran fracaso, ¿qué podía ir peor? Probablemente lo que ya iba mal: de nuevo estaba dudando, cada vez que le veía de nuevo lo hacía. Cada vez que pensaba en él, desgraciadamente, también dudaba. Estaba cansado de tener que bloquear sus propios pensamientos. Le pasó el brazo por el hombro para poder cargar mejor con él y lo acompañó hasta su coche. Lo llevaría a casa y se marcharía a Vitoria. Ya era muy tarde y estaba empezando a ceder. No podía permitírselo.

—Llevaba deseando verte desde que dijiste que volverías a llamarme.

La voz del serbio fue suficiente para que sus defensas terminasen por romperse. Además, nunca le había dicho eso. Solo dijo que quizás lo haría. Tornike miró a Dejan, sentado en el asiento de atrás, tan borracho que apenas podía tenerse en pie. No sabía por qué, pero el chico parecía hundido. Escucharle así, con esa voz tan triste, le estaba rompiendo por dentro.

—Creí que conectábamos bien. Que podríamos ser amigos, quizás algo más. Pero nunca volviste a llamar.

Y otra vez insistía con la dichosa conexión. Le estaba poniendo malo. Sin embargo, el georgiano no llegó a arrancar. Apagó el coche y se bajó, se sentó detrás al lado del serbio. Se habían visto tres veces, una de ellas para enzarzarse en una tangana. No podía ser que el chico de verdad pensase que iba a seguir llamándolo. Que podía haber algo más. Y la culpa era suya por haberle dado esperanzas llamándole la primera vez.

No sabía qué hacer, qué decirle. El chico se acurrucó sobre él, acomodándose entre su pecho y su brazo. Tornike no consiguió apartarlo. Había algo en ese chico borracho que le hacía sentir cierta ternura, aunque pareciese imposible. No es que no pudiese, tampoco quería alejarlo de él. Casi de forma inconsciente, le acarició suavemente la mejilla con la mano que tenía libre y luego suspiró. Sin darse cuenta, acababa de comprenderlo.

—Maldito capullo.— Murmurró entre dientes, para sí mismo.—Lo peor es que tiene razón.

Tendría que haberlo llamado. Dejan le interesaba. Había necesitado un momento como ese para darse cuenta de ello, porque no era fácil. No le interesaba de la misma forma que las mujeres, de forma que le salía sola. Le costaba comprenderlo todavía, entender sus propios sentimientos. Todorovic le provocaba un montón de reacciones contrarias al mismo tiempo que no era capaz de interpretar.

Y lo peor no era eso. Lo peor era que, como él mismo sabía, tan solo le había visto un par de veces. La maldita conexión existía. No era posible. Y empezaba a comprender qué significaba esa la conexión de la que hablaba Dejan: la posibilidad de un “algo más”. Solo que el serbio lo sabía desde el principio.

Despertó en el coche, con Dejan todavía durmiendo sobre él. Tenía el brazo dormido y le pesaba todo el cuerpo. Ya era prácticamente de día y los primeros rayos del sol empezaban a asomar entre la oscuridad moribunda de lo que quedaba de noche. No se movió, no quería despertar al chico. Le observó durante un largo rato, sin darse cuenta siquiera de lo que estaba haciendo.

Qué fácil era bajar las defensas cuando el chico estaba durmiendo a su lado.

Cerró los ojos y suspiró. Al final, después de todo lo que había trabajado en negárselo a sí mismo, no era posible. ¿Por qué tenían que pasarle estas cosas? Se acercó más a Dejan hasta que sus labios rozaron los cabellos del serbio y lo besó suavemente. Nunca había tenido tanto cuidado con nadie, ni siquiera con sus anteriores parejas. Ni siquiera se preguntó por qué con Todorovic era diferente, ya lo sabía.

Por suerte o por desgracia, lo sabía.

Dejan estaba despierto cuando sintió el beso de Tornike. Sonrió, aprovechando que el cuerpo del georgiano escondía su rostro. No quería que Shengelia descubriese que ya había despertado. Aunque solo fuese un poco más, quería seguir sintiendo el cariño del moreno.


	4. El aroma

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tras haberse dado cuenta de sus sentimientos, Tornike decide invitar a Dejan a cenar.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Este capítulo es casi como un puente entre los dos momentos importantes del fic. Es algo que me apetecía escribir, aunque no tenga relevancia en ninguna de las dos, simplemente quería escribir un momento romántico entre ellos. Siento haber tardado tanto en subirlo pero no se me da nada bien escribir capítulos románticos, así que espero que no sea demasiado malo.

Le despertó un mensaje de Dejan, una costumbre que el chico había adoptado en los últimos días. Tornike odiaba que le despertasen. Mejor dicho, generalmente odiaba que le despertasen: tenía muy mal humor cuando no le dejaban dormir todo lo que su despertador le permitía. Sin embargo, no era así con el serbio. Con Dejan era diferente, esos pequeños mensajes siempre conseguían levantarle de buen humor, solo necesitaba revisar las notificaciones de su móvil.

Las últimas dos semanas habían pasado muy rápido para Tornike. Todo era nuevo, todo era diferente, empezando por sí mismo. Después de la noche que pasaron en Bilbao, durmiendo en el coche, habían hablado mucho. No se dejó nada, durante horas discutieron todas y cada una de las dudas del georgiano sobre lo que pasaría a continuación. Era importante, no quería cometer de nuevo el mismo error.

Además, el hecho de haber hablado de sus dudas con el serbio hacía que se sintiese un poco más seguro, que se comprendiese mejor a sí mismo. Pero sobre todo, le había ayudado a que Dejan supiese en qué punto se encontraban. Los dos estaban de acuerdo en que lo más fácil para los dos era ir despacio, conocerse bien y ver hacia donde les llevaba. Pero lo cierto era que ninguno de los dos se lo estaba tomando con calma: Todorovic le escribía a cada rato y él no se podía contener, siempre estaba pegado al teléfono, esperando pacientemente para poder responder lo más rápidamente posible a cada mensaje. Dejan era la persona con la que primero hablaba cada mañana y la última con la que lo hacía por la noche. Era como una droga: cuanto más lo hacía, más lo necesitaba.

Se desperezó como un gato y después leyó el mensaje: no era nada especial, un "Buenos días". Lo mismo que todas las mañanas. Eran solo 10 letras pero eran suficientes para arrancarle una sonrisa. ¿Cuánto hacía que no se sentía así? No lo recordaba. ¿Cómo había podido pasar todo tan deprisa? Tampoco lo sabía. Solo sabía que Dejan le hacía sentirse bien, era fácil estar con el chico, se sentía cómodo con su presencia. Y eso era algo que no cambiaba por nada, era lo que más valoraba dentro de una posible relación.

No quería pensar en ello. La perspectiva de formalizar las cosas le asustaba. No quería admitirlo, pero todavía tenía un poco de miedo. Fabien y Colton lo sabían, pero solo eran dos de sus muchos compañeros. ¿Qué dirían el resto? ¿Sería capaz de ir por la calle con Dejan, de cogerle la mano, de llevarle a cenar? ¿De hacer todas esas cosas que hacían las parejas? No estaba seguro. Sabía que tenía que ir despacio precisamente por eso. Por ejemplo, podía empezar por invitar al serbio a cenar a su casa. De pronto, esa le parecía una idea perfecta para pasar esa noche.

La respuesta de Dejan no se hizo esperar, estaría ahí temprano. No podía quedarse después pero por lo menos podrían verse. Tornike sabía que el chico estaba haciendo un esfuerzo por verle, así que decidió sorprenderle. No era demasiado bueno en la cocina pero iba a intentarlo, por Todorovic. En cuanto llegó a casa, después de entrenar, se puso manos a la obra. Tenía tiempo e ingredientes para hacerlo con calma, repitiendo los pasos que se le resistiesen. Todo tenía que ser perfecto. O por lo menos comestible. Que fuese comestible sería una gran victoria.

 

Pasadas dos horas se dio cuenta de que, definitivamente, la cocina no era lo suyo. Lo había intentado, aunque fuese sin demasiado éxito. Terminó llamando a un restaurante y pidiendo comida a domicilio, que llegó justo a tiempo. Puso la mesa y arregló todo para que pareciese un poco más romántico: un par de velas, las servilletas dobladas, la botella de champán, etc. Apenas había terminado de colocar todo cuando sonó el timbre. Dejan estaba ahí.

Trató de no parecer demasiado emocionado cuando abrió la puerta. El serbio estaba increíble, llevaba puestos unos vaqueros ajustados, una camiseta blanca y una camisa azul, informal pero elegante. Llevaba encima una chaqueta de cuero. Nunca le había visto arreglarse antes, sus encuentros eran normalmente algo fortuito, sin premeditación, fruto de la casualidad. Definitivamente, no era lo mismo esa noche. Se sintió un poco cohibido, debería haberse arreglado más: llevaba unos vaqueros viejos y una camiseta cualquiera, casi podría decir que de andar por casa. Sin embargo a Dejan no pareció importarle. Le saludó con un apasionado beso en los labios y una sonrisa.

Acompañó al serbio hasta la cocina y decidió cambiarse de ropa. Por lo menos tenía que ponerse una camisa. Aprovechó para echarse un poco de colonia y peinarse con los dedos, intentando colocar la parte delantera de sus cabellos. No era gran cosa, pero definitivamente estaba bastante mejor ahora. Volvió y se encontró a Dejan tumbado en el sofá en vez de sentado a la mesa, con la camisa y la chaqueta tiradas por el salón. El chico le miraba atentamente, con una de las cajas del restaurante en la mano. No le había dado tiempo a buscar un lugar mejor para esconderlas.

—Estoy seguro de que no has cocinado tú.— Le dijo el serbio, sonriente. Se incorporó y se acercó a él, hasta besarle de nuevo. No quería soltarle. Era un cliché, no podía evitarlo. Cuando estaba con Dejan no quería pensar en nada que no fuese el chico.  
—Lo intenté. Créeme, te alegrarás de que al final no lo haya hecho.

Sintió como Dejan recorría poco a poco el camino que separaba entre sus cuerpos, lentamente, hasta que sus manos comenzaron a deslizarse sobre la ropa de Shengelia. Primero por sus brazos, acto seguido su torso y finalmente su cuello, enredándose a su alrededor para atraparle en un abrazo que llegaba precediendo a otro de sus interminables besos. Tornike cerró los ojos y dejó que su cuerpo se acomodase contra el del chico, sintiendo el calor del contacto con cada parte de Dejan. Encajaban perfectamente, pensó el georgiano. El pensamiento le hizo sonreír y besarle más intensamente. Podría pasarse así toda la noche y aún le parecería insuficiente.

Finalmente tuvo que soltarle, aunque no consiguió hacerlo del todo. Se giró para volver a la mesa, llevando a Dejan de la mano. La comida se estaba enfriando y el estómago empezaba a emitir los primeros quejidos, necesitaba reponer fuerzas. Aunque había puesto los platos uno frente al otro, el serbio decidió que era una distancia demasiado larga para interponerse entre ellos. Movió el servicio hasta el lugar contiguo a Tornike.

El georgiano no podía pedir nada más. Durante toda la cena estuvo embelesado observando el rostro del serbio, su forma de hablar, sus gestos, su sonrisa, sus expresiones... Todo en el chico le fascinaba. Se sentía como el explorador que acababa de descubrir un mundo completamente nuevo, virgen, sin rastro de otros humanos que hubiesen estado ahí anteriormente. Dejan era su mejor descubrimiento. Le había abierto un mundo completamente nuevo, algo que nunca pensó que llegaría a conocer y a disfrutar. Volvía a sentirse como un niño con su primer amor, la misma ilusión, el mismo cosquilleo en el estómago, los mismos miedos e inseguridades. Cometía también los mismos errores, las mismas estupideces.

—¿Estás seguro de que no puedes quedarte esta noche?— Preguntó Tornike, medio en broma. Sabía la respuesta. A veces deseaba que el chico no fuese tan responsable. Le encantaría que dejase todo a un lado para pasar la noche con él, pero sabía que era un pensamiento egoísta. No podía pedirle eso y menos a esas alturas de la temporada, con tan solo un par de meses antes de que llegasen los playoffs y con todo por jugarse.  
—Sabes que me quedaría si pudiese.— Respondió Dejan, desdibujando en su rostro la sonrisa que había mantenido hasta el momento. Tornike se sintió estúpido, sabía que el serbio sentía tanto como él que no pudiesen dormir juntos.

Se acercó al chico y le besó despacio, suavemente, posando sus labios contra los Todorovic como si estuviesen hechos de porcelana. El beso fue largo, dulce, sus bocas se entrelazaban de tal forma que parecían hechas para ello. Le agarró el rostro colocando sus manos cada una a un lado de la cara del serbio, manteniéndole frente a él. Cuando se separaron, Dejan se había quedado sin aliento. Tornike no dijo nada, solo acarició con las yemas de sus dedos las mejillas del chico, de forma que apenas le rozaba la piel. El serbio cerró los ojos y dejó que el georgiano continuase, sintiendo un escalofrío recorrer su cuerpo con el tacto de los dedos de Shengelia.

Dejan estaba acostumbrado a las muestras de cariño. Tornike no era el primer hombre que se acercaba a él, tampoco el primero al que había amado. Y sin embargo, era la primera vez que se sentía de esa forma. Se sentía hipnotizado por el roce de Shengelia, le temblaban las piernas cada vez que le besaba y las mariposas se apoderaban de su estómago cada vez que recibía un mensaje. A pesar de tener casi 21 años, volvía a sentirse como si fuese un adolescente.

Respondió agarrando con fuerza al georgiano por debajo de las muñecas. Recorrió lentamente el espacio que le separaba de su compañero y durante unos segundo estuvieron frente a frente. Dejan se detuvo, respiró profundamente y abrió por fin los ojos. Observó el rostro de Tornike, sus ojos oscuros, su piel morena, su cabello negro ligeramente despeinado. La respiración agitada del georgiano le delataba, era el signo inequívoco de los nervios que asaltaban a Tornike. No pudo evitar sonreír. Shengelia parecía seguro y tenía una personalidad muy fuerte, nada que le hiciese pensar en la gran cantidad de dudas que le asaltaban en realidad. Pero Dejan lo sabía. Ya lo habían hablado antes y le encantaba ese contraste entre su apariencia y la realidad.

Le acarició cariñosamente la mejilla antes de apartarse de él. Por mucho que le doliese, tenía que marcharse antes de que se le hiciese más tarde. Al día siguiente tenía un partido importante. Tornike le cogió la mano, despacio, jugando con sus dedos, y le dedicó una mirada suplicante. Dejan apartó la vista, sabiendo que en caso contrario le sería imposible negarle algo.

—De verdad que me encantaría, pero no puedo, Toko.— le dijo, antes de besarle la frente. Tornike respondió besándole en los labios, impidiendo que se alejase de él.

Finalmente, Dejan consiguió apartarse del georgiano, que observaba el suelo, cabizbajo. Aprovechó para recoger su chaqueta. Le apenaba marcharse, pero no podía hacer nada por ello. Necesitaba descansar, no pasar la noche trasnochando. Se acercó a Tornike antes de salir por la puerta, acariciando su rostro con la punta de la nariz. El georgiano le abrazó y estuvieron así durante unos interminables segundos.

—Te quiero, Dejan.— susurró Shengelia. Todorovic abrió mucho los ojos, sorprendido por las dos palabras que no esperaba escuchar tan pronto. Sintió el impulso de cambiar sus planes y quedarse con el georgiano, pero luchó contra ellos.  
—Yo también a ti.

Se separó de él y le dedicó una última sonrisa antes de cruzar el umbral de la puerta. Suspiró en cuanto escuchó el golpe que ésta dio al cerrarse. Todavía no conseguía borrar la sonrisa que se había instalado en sus labios y que probablemente continuase ahí durante un largo tiempo.

 

Tornike encontró la camisa de Dejan tirada al lado del sofá. Siempre era descuidado. La recogió del suelo y la llevó a su habitación, pensaba colocarla con su propia ropa para que no se arrugase más de lo que ya estaba.

No podía creerse que acabase de decirle eso a Dejan. Parte de él se sentía estúpido por haberlo hecho, pero otra parte se alegraba. Tenía más que claro que era correspondido, ¿qué había de malo en decirlo? Nada. Cuando ya estaba en su habitación, un olor le resultó familiar. Era el olor de la colonia de Dejan, que provenía de la camisa que se había olvidado. Se abrazó a ella, aspirando hasta la última pizca de su esencia. Solo era un cacho de tela, pero era como si Dejan no se hubiese marchado esa noche.

Cuando se despertó al día siguiente, la camisa seguía atrapada entre sus brazos.


	5. La sorpresa

Era abril. Concretamente, día 9. Abril era un mes que le gustaba a Tornike. El frío y la nieve comenzaban a dejar paso a las lluvias y a los primeros días de calor. Las flores y los insectos despertaban de su letargo y adornaban de nuevo las ciudades y los bosques, llenando las calles de color. Pero todo eso no le importaba: lo mejor era que solo faltaban unos pocos días para que hiciese un mes desde que él y Dejan tenían algo. Le costaba creer que hubiese pasado tan poco tiempo, sobre todo porque desde entonces su vida había dado un cambio de 180 grados.

Llevaba varios días intentando pensar en algo especial. Quizás invitar de nuevo a Dejan a cenar. Igual podían salir, verse en algún lugar público aunque fuese como amigos. Lo cierto es que a él no le importaba demasiado: quería decírselo a sus compañeros en cuanto supiese qué pensaba Dejan del tema. Sin embargo, antes tenía otra cosa de la que preocuparse. Esa tarde se jugaban el pase Top-8 de la Euroliga, tenía que pensar únicamente en baloncesto.

Le hubiese gustado que el partido se jugase en Vitoria. Tenían que ganar fuese como fuese, pero en caso de conseguirlo, hubiese sido el momento perfecto para celebrarlo con el serbio. En cambio, Todorovic estaba en la otra punta del país y no podía pensar en nada que no fuese en él. En vez de seguir torturándose, decidió enviarle un mensaje. Quizás Dejan respondiese pronto. Quizás incluso decidiese llamarle, que era mucho más personal que una respuesta por escrito. Pero no tuvo tanta suerte: el chico debía estar ocupado, ni siquiera recibía el mensaje.

Estaba en el vestuario cuando escuchó sonar su teléfono. Se apresuró a descolgarlo, con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. Todos sus compañeros se dieron cuenta de ello. Fabien y Colton negaron con la cabeza de forma burlona, conscientes de quién era la persona que llamaba.

—¿Novia nueva, Tornike?— le dijo Carlos, uno de los chavales del equipo. Shengelia asintió con la cabeza.  
—Algo así.

Dejan pudo escuchar tanto la pregunta como la respuesta a través del teléfono. Estaba solo, acababa de llegar del entrenamiento y Marko estaba en la ducha. Nada le apetecía más que tirarse horas y horas hablando con Tornike.

—¿Nos veremos en cuanto vuelvas, verdad?— preguntó el serbio. Él también tenía en mente algo especial.— Tendremos que celebrar que vais a pasar de ronda esta noche.  
—Ojalá sea cierto. Te llamaré en cuanto esté en Vitoria.— respondió el georgiano, apartado en una esquina del vestuario. No quería que ninguno de sus compañeros escuchase la conversación. Por mucho que no se avergonzase de sus sentimientos, sí se sentía cohibido cuando tenía que mostrarlos en público.— Estoy deseando verte, Deks.

Escuchó el sonido de la risa de Dejan y no pudo contener otra sonrisa. Estaba todavía en una nube. Llevaba desde hacía ya unas cuentas semanas en ella y nada de lo que ocurriese podía bajarle de ahí.

—Y yo a ti, Toko. Te veo el lunes.

Tornike no dijo nada, pero esperaba que fuese un poco más pronto. Los dos jugaban fuera esa semana, pero el Baskonia lo hacía un día antes. Tenía la llave del apartamento de Dejan. Nunca había estado antes, el serbio prefería que se viesen en Vitoria, pero esta era una ocasión especial. Pensaba pasar ahí la noche del domingo, para que Todorovic le encontrase cuando llegase, probablemente de madrugada. Galicia estaba lejos.

Al menos ese pensamiento le mantuvo animado cuando perdieron contra el Unicaja. La Euroliga se había terminado para ellos esa temporada. Era más de lo esperado, luchar hasta el último momento por clasificarse, pero también por ello era una eliminación dolorosa. Había estado tan cerca que casi lo tenían en las manos y sin embargo se volvían a casa.

Le quedaba el consuelo de la victoria en Sevilla, en el primer partido de liga que podía jugar desde la pelea: le habían caído cinco de sanción. Pero sobre todo, tenía el consuelo de ver a Dejan en menos de 36 horas. Lo tenía todo planeado: buscaría la habitación del chico y le esperaría toda la noche despierto, con flores. No se le daban bien esas cosas, pero las flores siempre eran un detalle a tener en cuenta.

Comenzó a sentir que quizás no era tan buena idea cuando vio el resultado del partido del Bilbao Basket en Santiago. No era lo esperado, desde luego, pero el Obradoiro siempre era un rival a tener en cuenta en su campo, podían ganar a cualquiera. Seguro que a Dejan le animaba llegar a casa y encontrarle ahí. A él, por lo menos, le gustaría.

Volvió a pensar que no debía haberlo hecho nada más entrar en el piso del serbio y ver que vivía con un compañero. ¿Marko tal vez? Era con el que más hablaba, de eso estaba seguro. Eso no era el problema, se dijo. El problema era que nunca había hablado con Dejan sobre qué sabían y qué no sabían sus compañeros, ni tampoco sobre qué querían hacer público y qué no. Pero ahí estaba, con las flores en el apartamento de los dos Todorovic, no podía echarse atrás.

No consiguió aguantar despierto más que unas horas. Le despertó el ruido de las llaves en la puerta y las voces de Dejan y del otro chico. Parecían agotados del viaje. Tornike se levantó y escuchó el grito del serbio, sorprendido con la inesperada visita. Marko estaba a su lado, sonriendo incrédulo.

—¿Qué haces en nuestra casa?— preguntó. El tono no demasiado amigable que utilizó le hizo comprender que no sabía absolutamente nada de la relación que su compañero de piso mantenía con él. Sabía que no podía culpar a Dejan, por su parte solo Colton y Fabien conocían lo que ocurría y también les había costado entenderlo. No era fácil. No era lo normal, empezar una relación con la persona con la que te has peleado durante un partido. Sin embargo, parte de él deseaba que el serbio se lo hubiese, por lo menos, comentado a su compañero montenegrino.

Dejan se acercó a Marko y le indicó que estaba todo bien. Después agarró a Tornike y lo arrastró a su habitación. Shengelia lo sabía, el serbio estaba muy, muy enfadado.

—¿Estás loco?— preguntó el chico.— ¿Cómo se te ocurre entrar en mi casa, en plena noche, sin avisarme de que vas a venir?  
—Era una sorpresa, Deks. Necesitaba verte. Lo siento, sé que ha sido una mala idea.  
—¿No podías esperar unas pocas horas más?

El tono de Dejan parecía más relajado. Tornike se acercó a él y le besó suavemente en la frente, muy despacio, olvidando las flores sobre la cama para poder agarrar el cuerpo del chico con mayor facilidad. El serbio no se resistió, dejó que sus labios buscasen los del georgiano lentamente mientras sus ojos se cerraban para disfrutar de la belleza del momento: solo ellos, después de tantos días sin sentirse, en la oscuridad de la habitación de Dejan.

—Eres idiota.— susurró Todorovic. Todavía abrazado a Tornike.— Pero es tu día de suerte. Me gustan las sorpresas.

Shengelia volvió a sonreír antes de volver a besarle. Dejan se separó para cogerle de la mano y llevarle hasta la habitación de Marko. Llamó a la puerta, despacio, y esperó a que el montenegrino respondiese. No soltó la mano de Tornike en ningún momento.

—Supongo que ya te lo imaginas, pero… Estamos juntos.

Aunque no parecía contento con la noticia, a Marko pareció darle igual. Dejan suspiró y volvieron a la habitación después de dejar las flores dentro de un vaso con agua. Por cosas como esa le encantaba Tornike, no podía enfadarse con él si se presentaba en su casa por sorpresa, en medio de la noche, con flores y solo para verle. Era un idiota, pero era su idiota.

Se tumbó en la cama y el georgiano hizo lo mismo. Dejan se quedó dormido enseguida, refugiado entre los brazos de Tornike. Estaba agotado, pesó Shengelia. A pesar de que él también, Toko tardó en conciliar el sueño. Disfrutaba observando al serbio entre sus brazos, acariciándole despacio, sintiendo el calor de su cuerpo contra el del chico. No había nada mejor que compartir la cama con Dejan después de un largo y duro fin de semana.

Cuando despertó por la mañana, el serbio todavía dormía. Se levantó con cuidado para no hacer ruido, no quería perturbar el sueño de Dejan. Salió de la habitación muy despacio, tratando de que sus pasos fuesen sigilosos como los de un felino hasta que abandonó el cuarto de Todorovic. Caminó hasta donde creía que se encontraba el baño, pero antes de que pudiese acceder a él, Marko se cruzó en su camino.

—Buenos días.— saludó el georgiano, nervioso. El montenegrino tenía, de nuevo, cara de pocos amigos. Estaba seguro de que al chico no le gustaba su presencia en el domicilio que compartían los dos Todorovic, era un intruso para él. Y no solo eso, era el rival que le había propinado un puñetazo a Dejan durante un partido.  
—¿Dejan aún duerme?—preguntó Marko. Tornike asintió con la cabeza.—Bien, porque quería hablar contigo.

Shengelia asintió, nervioso. Estaba seguro de que no podía ser nada bueno, sobre todo si no quería que Dejan estuviese delante. Estaba casi temblando pero sin el casi. Incluso Marko se dio cuenta de lo tensa que era la situación para el georgiano.

—Me da igual que juegues en el equipo rival, que vuestra relación empezase como lo hizo, incluso puedo pasar que de ahora en adelante tenga que ver tu cara en mi casa con relativa frecuencia…—hizo una pequeña pausa antes de continuar hablando. Tornike sabía que siempre era así, en las películas, en las novelas, en todo: la pausa de rigor para darle mayor dramatismo a lo que vendría a continuación; pero necesitaba que Marko terminase la frase cuanto antes. Lo último que quería era que alargase innecesariamente el suspense en el que le mantenía.— Pero como le hagas daño al inútil que vive conmigo, te juro que te cortaré los cojones y los colgaré en la entrada del Buesa Arena. Es la primera vez que veo que de verdad le interesa alguien.

Tornike suspiró, aliviado. Lo último que quería era hacerle daño a Dejan. Le aseguró que no tendría que preocuparse por eso. Aunque no lo dijo, al georgiano le gustaba que el montenegrino fuese como un hermano sobreprotector con el serbio. Se levantó para volver a la cama, junto a Dejan, pero Marko lo detuvo.

—Y ten cuidado. Ninguno de los otros chicos lo sabe, no te puedes presentar en casa así como así. A Deks le gusta que su vida privada sea lo más privada posible, Tornike.

Asintió, lo entendía perfectamente. No debía volver a colarse en su casa sin avisar previamente. No pensaba hacerlo. Había sido una ocasión especial, no era una costumbre. Ahora sí, abandonó el salón y regresó a la habitación de Dejan, donde el chico seguía dormido. Era como una marmota de dos metros, siempre que podía dormir apuraba lo máximo posible, hasta el último segundo. Le besó en la mejilla, muy despacio, procurando no despertarle.

Tornike regresó a Vitoria por la tarde, para entrenar. Todorovic se acercaría a cenar esa noche, algo más preparado, más íntimo, menos improvisado. De nuevo, Shengelia no podía pensar en otra cosa que no fuese en el serbio, con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

—Vamos a ir a visitar a Davis.— le dijo Fabien.— Deberías venir.  
—¿Esta noche? No puedo.—bajó el volumen, no quería que nadie más escuchase su conversación.—Deks y yo hacemos un mes mañana, viene a casa esta noche.

De pronto, se sintió como si fuese de nuevo un adolescente. Llevaba años sin hacer nada especial cuando sus relaciones alcanzaban un mes, nunca le habían importando esas cosas. Le parecía una tontería. Y de pronto, ahí estaba, deseando que llegase esa noche para celebrarlo con Dejan.

—Haz lo que quieras, pero le operarán a final de mes. Hasta los chavales de la cantera estarán ahí.

Por mucho que le fastidiase, Tornike no iba a dejar plantado a Dejan. No en esa fecha. Todos trataron de convencerle de que les acompañase, pero fue inflexible. Lo único en lo que podía pensar era en la noche con Todorovic, por mucho que le hubiese gustado poder ver a su amigo antes de que dejase Vitoria para operarse en Estados Unidos. Podría ir él solo al día siguiente, cuando no tuviese compromisos con su pareja.

 

Fabien, Colton y todos los demás abandonaron el pabellón para pasar directamente por la casa del letón. Davis no lo sabía, era una sorpresa para él que de pronto estuviese ahí todo el equipo, y además, tan preparados. No faltaba comida ni bebida, ni siquiera aunque tuviesen que entrenar otra vez al día siguiente. Incluso estaban los chicos de la cantera: Carlos, Tadas y Rinalds, que también estaba lesionado, les habían acompañado.

Después de un rato, alguno de los chicos mencionó la ausencia de Tornike. Fabien no recordaba con exactitud quién había sido, ¿quizás Illimane Diop? ¿O Mike James? Tampoco era relevante. Lo cierto es que aunque San Eme intentaba mantener el control de la situación y ser responsable, como capitán que era, algunos de sus compañeros llevaban alguna copa más de la necesaria.

—Vamos a su casa.—propuso Ben Hansbrough. Vitoria no era una ciudad muy grande, todo estaba más o menos cerca. Desde luego, no era como Londres o las grandes capitales. Podían estar en casa del georgiano en unos minutos.  
—Venga. Démosle una sorpresa.—Añadió Kim Tillie. Todos parecían más o menos de acuerdo, incluso un receloso San Emeterio terminó cediendo ante la presión de sus compañeros. Si el georgiano no estaba con ellos, seguro que tendría algo que hacer. Y seguro que no era esperar a que sus compañeros fuesen a su casa a molestarle.

Fabien y Colton se miraron, conscientes de que no era la mejor idea dejar que fuesen a casa de Tornike. Dejan estaría ahí. Seguro que a su compañero no le gustaría recibir de pronto a todo el equipo, para que todos pudiesen ver su relación. Trataron por todos los medios de desalentar a los demás, de intentar reconducir el plan hacia algo que no implicase a Shengelia, pero muchos de los chicos estaban ya de camino, con Davis, Mike y Ben a la cabeza. Seguro que les parecía la mar de divertido montar de pronto la fiesta en casa de Toko.

—Seguro que está con su novia.— dijo Carlos. Fabien le miró, sorprendido.  
—¿Novia?— preguntó el francés.  
—El otro día le llamó alguien y tenía esa sonrisa en el rostro. Él mismo dijo que era “algo así”.— le recordó el chico.  
—Pues vayamos a conocer a su novia.—dijeron casi al unísono Illimane y Davis. Fabien se dio cuenta de pronto de lo jóvenes que eran en realidad algunos de sus compañeros. A otros, los más veteranos, dejó de parecerles gracioso desde ese momento.  
—No creo que sea el momento de molestar.—Dijo el capitán. Incluso algunos de los más entusiastas, como Ben y Kim estuvieron de acuerdo. San Emeterio suspiró, aliviado ante la perspectiva de que la aventura nocturna terminase ahí.

Al final, tan solo quedaban los canteranos, Davis, Mike, Colton y él mismo. Fabien sabía que iba a ser imposible quitarles la idea de la cabeza. Después de aparcar, dejó que fuesen tirando y aprovechó para llamar a Tornike, pero no le cogió el teléfono. También Colton trató de avisar a su compañero, con el mismo éxito que el francés. Al final, estaban delante de la puerta del georgiano. Antes de que pudiesen hacer nada, los chicos llamaron a la puerta.

—¡Sabemos que estás en casa, preséntanos a tu novia!— gritó uno de los chavales, sin preocuparse quién pudiese estar escuchando. En un principio pareció que Tornike no estaba en casa. Llamaron de nuevo y, tras una nueva oleada de gritos, finalmente el georgiano abrió la puerta.  
—¿Estáis locos? ¿Qué demonios hacéis? ¡Es más de la una de la mañana!

Tornike se colocó de forma que no permitía a sus compañeros ver el interior. Fabien y Colton trataron de terminar la broma. No fue difícil, pero cuando ya habían conseguido que los chicos se diesen por vencidos, apareció Dejan. Se acercó a su novio y le besó delante de todos.

—¿Queríais conocer a su novia? Pues aquí está.

La cara de todos los chicos, incluidos Colton y Fabien, pasó de la incredulidad a la estupefacción en menos de un segundo. Ninguno era capaz de decir nada, tan solo Tornike sonreía. Esa misma noche lo había hablado con el serbio: quería contárselo a sus compañeros. Al principio Todorovic se negaba. Era exactamente lo que le había dicho Marko: quería que su vida privada fuese lo más privada posible. Ni siquiera Tornike se esperaba esa reacción por parte de su novio, pero desde luego que no le molestaba. Es más, ahora le gustaba más que nunca.

—Buenas noches.— se despidió de sus compañeros y cerró la puerta, aún sin que éstos hubiesen pronunciado una sola palabra. Se acercó a Dejan y le abrazó, le besó apasionadamente y al terminar le acarició la mejilla.— Eres idiota. — añadió, imitando lo que el serbio le había dicho el día anterior.—Pero es tu día de suerte. Me gustan las sorpresas.

Y, si para él había sido una sorpresa, para los que todavía lo era más era para sus compañeros. Se alejaron de su casa en silencio, todavía demasiado shockeados para valorar lo que acababan de ver. ¿Tornike y Dejan Todorovic? Era lo último que se hubiesen esperado.


End file.
